Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase/Transcript
Although there's no dialog throughout the attraction, the only exceptions which are Droopy and Angela. Droopy Jokes * Droopy: ''' (joke #1) What kind of controller that the cat use while on computer? A mouse. * TBA '''Spiels Safety rules * Droopy: '''Hello, you all happy little mouse-sized people. It's I (takes off the mouse ears hood to ravel himself) Droopy, (puts the ears back on) here to announce you that you're all about to enjoy the ride, with Tom and Jerry or course. But you know what? You can't even get on the ride without safety rules. Do please remember to keep your hands, arms, feet, legs and tails inside the cheese cars of all times, do please also remember that food, smoking, drinking and flash photos are not allowed while riding. And most of all while you're at it, watch your kiddies and then place your items inside the bagging thingy in front of you after you enter inside the car. I hope you get it. So ride safe and have fun. '''Technical difficulties * Droopy: Oh, dear! You know what? We're experience some difficulties in the ride, ladies and gentlemen. But don't worry, we'll take care of it. So do please remain seated inside the cheese at all times for safety before the your ride continues on. Thank you. * Droopy: (when the ride fails to continue) Ladies and gentlemen, I have some terrible news: it's seems that your ride is not going to go back to its operation. So we're sorry that you can't continue on the chase mayhem Tom and Jerry. Do please wait by remain seated inside the cheese until the workers comes to help you out in the jiffy. And as they did, gather all of your stuff and your kids and watch your step as you get out of the cheese cars, and then head to exit after hand your Safety Goggles to the workers. Though I hope you'll ride again soon if its fixed this time. So thanks for your patience and good bye, folks! * Droopy: (when the ride fixed) You what you all lucky people? We're happy that the ride is now fully fixed and succeed! And this time, have fun! Post-ride * Droopy: (after the ride) Hello again, you all happy little people, and welcome back. And you know what? I am happy that you've enjoy the ride. Hooray. So after the cheese cars comes to the complete stop to the end, do please gather all of your belongings, watch your kids, watch your step as you get out of the cheese, drop your Safety Googles to the pin, and then headed towards the exit in front you so you'll be back to your own normal size. Thanks you and have a wonderful day. Angela * 'Angela: '(when she tries to smash the cheese cars with her purse) No No! Shoo Shoo! Get Away Right Now! (And When the cars get away) GET BACK HERE! You can't escape from Angela who is me! Ya hear?! * 'Angela: '(at the end of the ride, after Jerry saves the riders from the fall and Tom lands, Angela catches them with a net) Gotcha! Alright break it up you two. You have your fun. (to the riders) And as for you! Unfortunately, Never mess with them again. Now leave. Category:Transcripts Category:Non-Disney Attractions Category:Non-Disney Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Unfinished articles